


Wedding Affairs

by Skylarsstories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Short Story, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarsstories/pseuds/Skylarsstories
Summary: Writing prompt: Write a wedding from three points of viewLaura Walker is getting married and it’s guaranteed to become an interesting day.Her brother has persuaded his roommate to pretend to be his boyfriend, one of her bridesmaids is pregnant and doesn’t know who the baby’s father is and Laura herself has a surprise in store for the groom.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Recognizing Love

‘Another perfect wedding. Another start to a perfect life together. Another reminder that I’m utterly single.’

Liam sighs as he strolls through the botanical gardens where his sister is marrying her fiancé later that day. It isn’t the first wedding he has been invited to. Everybody seems to be getting married. His cousin married the love of his life last winter and his friend Clara is tying the knot with her girlfriend in two months.

He wishes that he has someone to share his life with, but he has had the worse of luck when it comes to boyfriends. The last one dumped him for his piano instructor and the one before that turned out to be a major mamma’s boy.

If he had more luck, then he wouldn’t walking towards Atlas now. Who is leaning against one of the large elm trees, playing a game on his phone.

‘Well, if it isn’t my handsome boyfriend.’ He states by way of greeting, his honeyed voice full of glee.

Liam had been in desperate when he asked Atlas to be his fake boyfriend. He had been on the phone with his mum when she started asking about his love life. And when she mentioned that a friend of hers had a son that was looking for a husband, he accidently blurted out that he already had a boyfriend. She had squealed happily and demanded that he brings him to the wedding.

So, he asked Atlas. He was the only option for a fake boyfriend without straight up hiring someone as his mum knew all his other friends and he hadn’t told her that he had to evict his last roommate. (He didn’t feel like telling her he lived with a criminal for ten months.)

That and, if he’s being honest, he has had a crush on him since he moved in. Especially, when Atlas told him that he was bisexual, and the relationship seemed possible.

Now, seeing him leaning against a tree he is reminded why. Atlas’ taller than him, lean and muscular from his regular workout sessions and firefighter job. Sand coloured hair and grey eyes reminiscent of the beach on a stormy day.

‘Shut up.’ He answers, readjusting his tie for the umpteenth time.

‘Since I’m your boyfriend now, why don’t you make me?’

Liam’s eyes widen at the comment as he stares at his roommate. The thought of kissing Atlas making his palms sweat.

‘Don’t joke like that.’ He mutters, unable to meet his eyes.

Staring at ground, he didn’t notice that Atlas has pushed himself of the tree until he steps into his space. His head shoots up in surprise as Atlas’ hand cups his chin. Leaning in to murmur in his ear.

‘Who says I am?’

Liam’s cheeks heat up at the words. Atlas’ hand on his chin forcing him to look into his eyes. Shivers traveling up his spine at the intensity of the gaze.

‘Oh! Am I interrupting something?’

Liam’s mother is standing in front of them, starting at her son with wide eyes.

‘Mum! Hi!’ He quickly steps away from Atlas as his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. ‘Is everything going well with the preparations? Is Laura doing okay?’

‘Your sister is fine, do not worry about it. That is not what I am here for. I want to meet the man you have neglected to tell me about.’ The glee evident in her voice.

Atlas turns towards Liam’s mother, taking her hand and kissing it softly on the back. Looking like a perfect gentleman.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you madam. I can assure you that your son has stolen my hearts and I’m not planning on getting it back. He takes better care of it than I ever could.’

Liam’s mom presses a hand to her mouth with delight at she scene in front of her. Chuckling at her son whose face resembles the poppies growing through the garden.

‘That does not surprise me, dear. He has always taken care of his sister, even though he is the younger one. I’m sure he takes good care of you too. It is also why I want to ask if you can do a favour for me Liam.’

‘What do you need help with?’

‘The band is stuck in traffic and won’t be on time for the ceremony. That means they won’t be able to play the wedding march. Now, we found a track we can use but the one who starts it won’t be able to see the full ceremony since it needs to be started from the main building. I was wondering if you would be willing to do it.’

‘Is there no one else who can do it? I was looking forward to seeing Laura walk down the aisle.’ He asks.

‘I already asked one of the b groomsmen, but Laura said that she didn’t want to break up the wedding party. And the rest of the guests we either don’t know well enough or they are close family who are absolutely not going to miss seeing her walk down the aisle.’

‘Fine, but I’ll do it. Laura owes me though.’

His mother shoots forward at that, squeezing him tight. Thanking him again and again.

After a bit more small talk, she decides to return to Laura. Turning to Atlas before she goes and giving him a good squeeze. Promising that she will make it up to them and that she will check in on them at the reception.

‘So, let’s do this, shall we?’ Atlas asks.

Liam nods in agreement. The two of them walking towards the main building.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main building is placed at the edge of the gardens, surrounded by large butterfly-bushes and colourful flower beds. Walking towards it, he has to give it to Laura; she picked a beautiful location for her reception. Most of the flowers are in bloom and all the hedges are neatly trimmed.

As they walk into the building one of the managers points them to the right place.

The sound system is set up in is a very small room. The equipment is displayed on a large table and the only other things in the room are two chairs and a large storage cabinet. And while it’s true that they won’t be able to see everything, there is a window that faces the ceremony. Showing us the beginning of the aisle before it’s cut off.

They close the door behind them and take place on the chairs. Shivers running up Liam’s spine as their knees touch in the tight space. His fingers struggling to set everything up.

‘You didn’t have to says those things to my mother. You could have simply introduced yourself and she would have been impressed.’ He says to distract himself from their close proximity.

‘Where’s the fun in that? Besides, your blush is fucking adorable. I’ll take any chance to turn your cheeks scarlet.’ A slow grin spreading over his lips.

‘Stop! Why do you keep flirting with me when it’s just the two of us!’ He shouts, cheeks turning red again as frustration and, admittedly, hope rise up from deep down.

‘Why? Wasn’t that the whole plan? Pretend to be happy boyfriends? Show your mother that she doesn’t have to set you up with a random guy because you can find someone yourself?’ Atlas’ voice rising with every question. His own frustration clear as day.

‘In public, yes! But when were alone it’s confusing! It makes me hope…’ He abruptly closes his mouth. It makes me hope that you might like me too he had wanted to say. That we can be boyfriends for real.

Atlas is staring at him. His hard eyes reminisced of storm clouds.

‘Hope what?’ He asks, frustration lingering in his voice.

‘Nothing. Forget it. It’s not important.’ Turning his face away from those intense eyes.

Atlas’ fingers grace his chin, forcing him to look back at him.

‘Hope what?’ He asks again, his voice barely above a whisper this time.

‘That you might be interested in me.’ The statement leaves him mouth before he can think about it. His eyes on Atlas’.

For a moment Atlas just stares at him and then his lips are brushing his own. Liam’s eyes close as Atlas’ hand moves to his neck, deepening the kiss.

Atlas’ lips are rough and this close to him he can still smell the smoke lingering on his skin.

They stay like that for a few more moments. Only breaking away once they run out of breath.

‘I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I moved in.’ Atlas murmurs in his ear. ‘You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me. Do you have any idea how you look when you’ve just woken up? Your hair all messed up and wearing only those boxers and sweatshirts.’ While he speaks, he nibbles on Liam’s earlobe and plants open-mouthed kisses in his neck. ‘So, fucking adorable. Most mornings in want to take you right there in our kitchen. I’ve had to use all my self-control not to.’

It’s too much for Liam. The heated words send sparks straight to his groin. His hands grip Atlas’ shoulders and his head falls back, giving him more access to his neck. Atlas groans appreciatively, unbuttoning Liam’s shirt and sucking at the newly exposed skin.

‘Now, your telling me that you like me too, that we could have been doing earlier.’ Atlas continues, his tongue dipping into Liam’s collarbone. Forcing him to bite back a moan as his cock strains painfully against his trousers.

Atlas’ lips return to his own. Parting them to slide his tongue over Liam’s. Swirling them together before pulling away slightly.

For a moment they breathe each other in before Liam slowly opens his eyes.

Atlas’ have darkened and his lips are swollen and red from kissing, the shoulders of his suit jacket wrinkled where Liam grabbed them. He knows he must look about the same. The skin of his neck and cheeks flushed deep red and marks on his neck that will take a little while to fade.

‘I can’t believe that you like me.’ He manages to breath out. His eyes returning to Atlas’.

‘There is a way I can convince you.’ He answers. His hand sliding up Liam’s tight towards the bulge in his pants. Cupping it with his palm.

‘Please.’ He whispers. His hips jerking at the contact.

‘Gladly.’ Atlas answers as his palm starts making circling over the clothed erection. His other hand turning Liam’s chair sideways as he sinks to his knees in front of him.

Slowly, he pops the button of his trousers and guides to zipper down. Exposing the light pair of boxers underneath. A wet patch already forming.

‘Beautiful.’ Atlas whispers as he pulls out Liam’s cock. Lightly stroking the shaft before spreading his leg farther apart and planting himself between them.

‘I need to send your sister a thank you card. Fuck knows when we would have done this otherwise.’ He purrs, pressing his nose to the inside of Liam’s tights and kissing the skin before moving his mouth to Liam’s shaft.

Liam can only nod as Atlas wraps his lips around his cock and starts to suck.

But the words cling to him. Laura is getting married today. They are in this small room because they are supposed to start the wedding march.

He starts to say something, but Atlas hollows his cheeks to take him in further and he doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t need to see the ceremony. The guy he has liked for weeks now is sucking his dick and he is not going to let anything interrupt that.

He clumsily reaches for the sound system and presses play before letting his hands tangle in Atlas’ sandy locks. Moaning and thrusting his hips as Atlas’ head starts to bop.

They are going to miss the whole ceremony and he doesn’t mind at all.


	2. Reliving Lust

Crap.

For the second time this morning she flushes the toilet. It’s been like this for days now. Every morning her first instinct is to run to the toilet and barf her insides out.

Slowly, she stands up and walks over the basin. Splashing some cold water in her face and brushing her teeth. Before starting her morning routine, she looks up in the mirror.

For the first time in a while she looks a little longer, leaning over the smooth countertop to get a better look. Brown eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones. All the same. All still Jessie.

Leaning back a little, she turns her back to the mirror. Her hair is a little longer than she remembers, hanging halfway down her waist. It’s also brighter, the chocolate colour shining in the early morning light. When she turns backs to face the mirror, she sees it.

Shit.

It was going so well. She had to wear her baggier clothes and she couldn’t fit into her favourite jeans anymore, but it wasn’t visible. And now it is.

A bump. A baby bump.

Tentatively, she lifts the fabric of her tank top to expose her stomach. The swell of her abdomen is undeniable. She moves her fingers slowly over the soft skin. Imagining how it’s going look when her stomach grows.

The night that it happened is full of gaps and Jessie has given up on fully filling them. She was wasted. Dancing in the middle of the dancefloor of a nightclub. She stumbled into a solid figure and they had danced, grinding their hips together. The face of her partner forgotten due to the many shots she had.

After that she only remember a few moments. Making out in a dark corner. A disapproving receptionist and a few hundred-dollar bills. Being pressed up against the door. Pumping hips. Sucking. Slamming. Shattering.

She never learned who she slept with. She woke up alone in the hotel room. Having no clue what his name is or how to contact him again.

With a shake of her head she focuses on the tasks at hand. Puts on her make-up and doing her hair. Letting her hand fall to her stomach when she is done. ‘I hope I’ll still fit into my dress’, she whispers to herself.

When she found out that she was pregnant, she thought about not going to the wedding at all. She and Laura had been dormmates in college but weren’t very close afterwards. The invitation to be in the wedding party had been a surprise, but Laura’s other friends were surprisingly likable, and the group had a great dynamic.

She hates that she had to skip hair and make-up, but her morning sickness would be undeniable, and she didn’t want anyone to know about this baby yet. She only managed to get out of it by telling the girls that she didn’t feel well and saying that by skipping hair and make-up she would probably get through the rest of the day without any problems.

Stepping into her bedroom, she makes her way over to the closet. Taking the dress of the hanger and sliding it over her hips. It’s tight but with a bit of squirming she manages to slip it over her hips and breasts. Zipping it up bit after a fair bit of resistance. After slipping on her heels, she turns to give herself a critical onceover for the second time that day.

The dress is a classic. A short, peach-coloured number with a sweetheart neckline and multiple chiffon layers for the skirt. And luckily for Jess it covers her belly just fine.

The neckline however is causing a problem. The low cut accentuating her breasts that seem to spill out of the cups. They strain against the fabric with every breath she takes. It honestly looks like she bought the gown in a size too small. As luck would have it, that wouldn’t be the first time.

Grabbing her clutch and jacket, she makes her way to the door. But before she can open it the bile rises in her throat for the third time that morning. She holds on to her dresser, steadying herself and swallowing it down. Slowly, she makes her way over to the kitchen and shallows a Tylenol, the rest of the strip disappearing in her bag. Knowing that it’s going to be a long and difficult day.

She’s still feeling unwell when she reaches the venue.

For a moment she just sits in her car, laying her hands on the layers of smooth material hiding her bump. ‘Don’t make me regret not telling anyone about you.’ Her whisper float in the air. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door. Locking the car her behind her and making her way to the dressing rooms.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Her morning sickness still hasn’t subsided when the ceremony starts.

The whole wedding party is waiting behind a pair of rose hedges for the wedding march to start.

When the party first assembled, Laura had given her a disapproving look when she saw the fit of the dress, but since there was no time to fix it or get her a different one, she had let it slide. But all this waiting isn’t making her feel any better about the situation. As time passes more and more people seem to glance her way with frowns on their faces. If she catches their eyes, she gives them a sly grin. There would be no doubt that this wasn’t the plan.

She looks over to Laura, expecting to see a stressed but joyous bride. Only she looks nothing like it. There are tears in the corners of her eyes and her bottom lip is trembling slightly. She looks like she wants to turn on her heels and run as far away as possible.

Jess contemplates going over to check if something is wrong, but before she can the march starts playing and the party moves forward.

The garden looks beautiful. There are arrangements of peach- and rose-coloured flowers along the aisle that match the rest of the garden. Glorious in its full bloom. As we reach the front of the aisle, we all take our respective places and turn around to see the bride enter on her father’s arm.

Although she reacquainted with Laura, Jess spent little time with the groom. He’s a good-looking guy. Tall, dark and muscular. She spoke to him only a few times, he always seemed somewhat cold when she did.

She tries to focus on the ceremony but as lovely as the flowers are, their scent is making her shoes curl. The urge to gag rises as the ceremony goes on and the only way to stay calm is to stare at a point behind the officiant, only half hearing his words.

When the groom starts with his vows her attention is pulled away from his words by small sobs coming from one of the guests. There she sees the mother of the groom trying to silently cry into a handkerchief. Her eyes follow the arm slung loosely along her waist and her heart stops when she sees who is trying to console her.

She recognises his face.

He is the man she bumped into at the club weeks ago.

It all comes crashing back. Memories toppling over each other.

She knew that the man had been older than she was. His hair was greying at the temples and the first wrinkles were appearing on his face. She didn’t mind. Older men always were her thing and he still was in fantastic shape. Strong arms on her hips and his button-down straining over his wide shoulders.

Things had gotten heated fast. His lips finding her neck while we were still on the dancefloor. She had pulled him into a dark corner. Pressing their lips together urgently. He had taken control quickly, fucking her mouth with his tongue and grabbing her ass.

She had begged him to take her right there, but he had gripped her wrist and pulled her out of the club. Pulling her toward the hotel on the opposite of the street. Nipping and kissing her along the way.

The reception had given them a condescending look when they asked for a room while he was openly fondling her breasts. Only stopping to slam a few hundred dollar bills on the reception desk and grumbling that she can keep the change.

When the door slammed shut, he had picked her up and held her against the door, sliding his hand up her tight while the other grabbed her ass. Rubbing her clit through her drenched panties while whispering the things he would do to her. She had opened his zipper and taken out his dick, shivering at the information that he had been going commando.

She had pumped him a few times before shoving his hand away, pulling her panties to the side and aligning him with her entrance. He entered her fully in one motion, pulling the top of her dress down suck at a perk nipple at the same time.

His trusts had been hard and controlled, slamming her against the door repeatedly. It had all been too much and she had cum within seconds, her back arching and tights clenching as he kept fucking her. Drawing her orgasm out.

When she came down from her high, he pulled out momentarily. Setting her on the floor and demanding that she get on the bed, ass in the air.

Seconds later he was inside her again. Fucking her from behind. All she could do was curl her fingers into the sheets, cursing and panting as her orgasm started to build again.

His trusts had become more erratic, driving himself further into her. The new position making him hit an even sweeter spot. It was only few minutes later that he came, and the current pulled her over the edge as well.

When he pulled out his fluids oozed down her tights, while she lay crumpled on the bed. She had thought that was that, but he had flipped her over and started massaging one of her breasts, saying that they would there all night.

The next morning, she had woken up to an empty bed. Barely able to walk and not remembering what exactly had gone done.

Now, her stomach was turning. This man was married and had a son her age. That son was marrying her friend and he was sitting in the front row, consoling his wife. She was the other woman, the girl he cheated with an knocked up. That had done a lot of things people frown upon, but she never intended to break up a family.

She couldn’t keep it together. Not caring who sees, she sprints away from the dais. Barely managing to get out of sight before puking out everything that she ate that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you for checking out my story! English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so please let me know if there are any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy the rest.


End file.
